Love In Orange Juice
by Alriany fujiwara
Summary: Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kan? Sebotol jus bisa di jadikan sebuah tempat untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Lalu, akankah perasaan itu di sadari oleh si penerimanya?


**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**(OOC, MISS TYPO, KLISE, MONOTON dan semua kekurangan lainnya)**

**Ok, Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kan? Sebotol jus bisa di jadikan sebuah tempat untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Lalu, akankah perasaan itu di sadari oleh si penerimanya?

* * *

**Love In Orange Juice**

Jemari lentik itu membuka sedikit celah. Menggeser pelan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Namun, tidak terkunci. Sepasang manik bening sang pemiliknya mengintip. Menyapu setiap sudut kelas. Berjaga-jaga, jikalau akan ada penghuninya disana. Sosok tersebut menarik nafas lega. Tak ada satu orangpun di dalam sana.

Pelan, digesernya kembali pintu berwarna biru donker tersebut. Membuat ruang agar tubuh nya bisa beringsut masuk. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah putihnya, tatkala kembali berhasil masuk ruang kelas tersebut.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas selempang hitam khas pria yang teronggok manis di sebuah meja dekat jendela.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah mendekati meja itu. Imajinasinya mulai bermain. Membayangkan, jikalau disana sedang duduk seorang pemuda dengan iris senada warna langit. Sedang menatap keluar jendela. Dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

Gadis itu makin mendekat.

"Hei!" sapanya. Membuat pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sosok gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan menggenggam sebuah botol kecil.

"Harus ku bilang berapa kali pada mu? kamu harus selalu meminum jus mu setelah selesai latihan!" ocehnya. Kemudian mengangkat botol yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Hingga tepat berada di depan pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"Kau tau, jeruk bagus untuk kesehatan!" sambungnya lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Berdiri dan menepuk lemput pucuk indigo nya.

"Nee Hinata-chan! Aku pasti meminumnya!" ucapnya tersenyum geli. Gadis yang dipanggil hinata bersemu. Bibirnya terangkat. Mengukir senyum lebar. Namun, sosok di depannya menghilang. Seiring senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

Hinata menunduk. Memeluk botol juice di dadanya. Kemudian bergumam lirih.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh! Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu."

Hinata menyentuh tas hitam milik Naruto. Mencari resletingnya. Kemudian membukanya. Memasukkan botol berisi cairan orange yang selalu dia buat setiap paginya.

Hinata tersenyum. Berharap kali ini mungkin saja Naruto akan meminumnya. Mengingat selama tiga bulan ia melakukan kegiatan aneh ini, belum pernah sekalipun pemuda itu meminumnya. Padahal, Hinata hanya seminggu dua kali memberinya. Itu karena, jadwal latihan praktek drama pada kelas Naruto dilakukan dua kali seminggu.

Kemudian jemarinya kembali menutup resleting tasnya dan menaruhnya kembali pada keadaan semula.

Sebelum kakinya benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kelas Naruto. Hinata menunduk. Menyempatkan untuk mengambil botol jus -dengan isi yang masih penuh- yang tergeletak di samping kaki meja.

Hinata memandangnya sendu. Padahal dirinya sudah bersusah payah membuatnya.

Pelan, ia melangkah keluar. Tak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintunya. Sebelumnya, Hinata membuang botol jus tersebut ke dalam tong sampah disamping kelas.

.

.

.

"Kau habis dari kelas 'dia' lagi, Hinata?" suara familiar seorang siswi sedikit mengagetkan Hinata yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya. Hinata membalikkan posisinya menghadap kebelakang.

Gadis bercepol dua yang tadi mengagetkannya tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Masih belum menyerah?" tanyanya, sedikit berbisik.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya. Mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, Tenten-chan! Aku belum menyerah!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten tersenyum. Terkadang dia merasa geli melihat cara Hinata mengungkapkan perasaanya. Lewat sebotol jus jeruk? Yang benar saja? Apalagi gadis itu memberinya secara diam-diam. Benar-benar lucu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, semangat Hinata!" ucap Tenten, menyemangati. Tangan kanannya terkepal keatas. Gerakan khasnya apabila sedang memberi semangat pada seseorang.

Hinata tersenyum. Semburat merah menjalar tipis menodai pipi putihnya. Senang sekali rasanya, memiliki teman seperti Tenten yang bisa memberinya semangat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu berbunyi. Namun, dua sosok bergenre sama ini masih setia berada di kelas mereka.

Terlihat salah satu diantara mereka. Pemuda bermata hitam kelam dengan warna rambut senada dengan warna matanya. Menatap bosan temannya, si rambut kuning yang sejak sepuluh menit terakhir ini. Membaca berulang kali sebuah kertas memo berwarna biru yang tertempel pada sebuah botol berisi jus jeruk. Ditambah tatapan cerianya yang terlalu berlebihan. Membuat sirambut emo menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ck! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu, Dobe!" pemuda itu mendecak kesal. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

Naruto menenglengkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Ya ... ya ... ya ... aku mengerti, Teme!"

Sasuke mendengus. Jika Naruto mengerti, kenapa masih belum berhenti juga melakukan hal aneh itu? Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Menyelempangkan tasnya pada pundaknya.

"Kenapa dengan jusnya?" tanya Sasuke. Saat matanya melihat Naruto menaruh botol jus di samping kaki meja.

Naruto menoleh. "Aku tidak mau meminumnya!" jawabnya.

"Hn!"

"Atau ... kau mau meminumnya, Teme?" tawar Naruto, setengah mengejek. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, yang sayangnya tidak di gubris oleh pemuda jabrik itu. Naruto malah tertawa renyah.

Dan Sasuke memilih untuk keluar kelas. Daripada harus melihat sipemuda tan tersebut tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hahaha ... jus tomat buatan Sakura-chan tentu lebih enak bukan?" Naruto masih berusaha mengejek Sasuke. Belum sadar, jika dirinya tinggal seorang diri di sana.

.

.

.

Lagi, Hinata kembali mendapati jusnya tergeletak di bawah meja. Sudah satu bulan terakhir ini Hinata masih berusaha. Menelan semua kekecewaan yang di dapatnya. Hanya demi suatu keinginan –Naruto juga menyukainya-.

Genggamannya pada botol itu mengerat. Bulir bening sudah mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya. Hinata menatap sendu jus yang kini berada di tangannya.

Harus kah dia melanjutkannya? Atau, menyerah saja?

Tapi, dia masih ingin berusaha. Meski sebagian hatinya memilih untuk menyerah. Ini kesempatannya kan? Dia hanya memiliki dua bulan lagi untuk melakukan ini. Sebelum nantinya mereka akan lulus dan berpisah karena mungkin saja berbeda tempat kuliah.

Hinata terisak. Ia bahkan sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Tapi, kenapa bahkan untuk menyapanya saja dia tidak sanggup? Malah memilih melakukan hal ini. Berharap Naruto mengetahuinya dan mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu. Harapan yang tentu saja sia-sia.

Baiklah. Sepertinya, hatinya menang kali ini. Hinata akan berhenti melakukan semua ini. Menghentikan perasaannya. Berhenti mengagumi sang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Menyerah begitu saja memang terlihat menyedihkan

Tapi akan lebih menyedihkan, saat kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menggapainya

Namun, tidak mendapatkan hasil yang bearti

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini, dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan ikut pelajaran tambahan dari Kurenai Sensei. Berusaha sesibuk mungkin agar bisa lupa akan sosok Naruto.

Tapi, melupakannya ternyata tidak semudah yang Hinata bayangkan. Meski ia berada dalam keadaan sesibuk apapun. Otaknya masih saja mampu mengingat dan memikirkan pemuda itu. Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan? Apa Naruto akan senang saat tidak ada lagi orang pengganggu yang selalu mengiriminya jus? Apa Narut ...

PUK!

"Hei!"

Hinata nyaris berteriak kaget. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Jika saja dia seperti gadis kebanyakan. Mungkin, Hinata akan Terpekik dengan keras.

Sambil setengah menggerutu, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencari tau, siapa sosok yang hampir membuatnya jantungan.

Hinata membolakan matanya. Tatkala iris beningnya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya. Menatap dirinya dengan kesal.

Beberapa kali, Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Memastikan, apakah sosok ini nyata atau hanya imajinasi dari otaknya saja.

"Hinata-chan!" suara baritone khas pria itu sepertinya cukup untuk menyadarkan Hinata. Jikalau objek di depannya itu nyata.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya. Hinata berbalik dan berniat lari. Dia tidak siap untuk bertemu pemuda itu. Setidaknya jangan saat ini.

Namun, tangan yang lebih besar itu lebih dulu mencekal lengannya. Menahannya agar tidak melarikan diri.

"Ada apa dengan mu?'' tanyanya jengkel. Naruto sudah sejak tadi memanggil Hinata. Namun, gadis ini tidak mendengarnya. Karenanya, dia berlari dan memilih untuk menepuk pundak Hinata agar gadis ini sadar akan keberadaannya. Dan, setelah berhasil menyapa Hinata. Kenapa ia malah ingin berlari menghindarinya? Apa Naruto begitu seram? Sehingga harus dijauhi begitu? Oke, Naruto sadar. Mereka memang belum pernah saling menyapa sebelum ini. Hanya saling berpapasan beberapa kali di koridor, lapangan dan perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tidak lagi memberiku jus?" Naruto kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Membuat Hinata reflek mendongak menatapnya.

"Eh? K ... kau, mengetahuinya?" Hinata mengernyit kaget. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahuinya? Bukan kah, jusnya selalu dia buang?

"Tentu saja!" Naruto melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan Hinata. Meninggalkan sedikit warna kemerahan karena genggamannya yang lumayan kuat.

"Jadi, kenapa tidak lagi memberiku jus?"

"I ... itu!"

Naruto menatap intens Hinata. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Bukan kah kau tidak pernah meminumnya?" gerutu Hinata. Dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya. Hatinya kembali sesak jika mengingat hal itu.

Alis Naruto saling bertaut.

"Aku selalu meminumnya!" ujarnya sedikit bingung.

"Ji ... jika b ... begitu, kenapa aku selalu menemukannya tergeletak di bawah meja?" sembur Hinata. Matanya mulai memanas.

Naruto sedikit berpikir. Mencerna kalimat Hinata barusan. Semenit kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya, ada kesalapahaman di sini!" katanya. Kini Hinata yang bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Ikut aku!"

Naruto menarik paksa lengan Hinata agar mengikutinya. Hinata tidak sempat menolak. Mengikuti langkah lebar Naruto menuju parkiran. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk naik keatas motor sportnya. Hinata menurut meski sebelumnya menolak. Naruto melajukan motornya. Melesat menembus jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah Apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Kembali di seretnya Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Memasuki apartemennya yang hanya dia huni sendirian.

"K... kenapa kita ke sini?" Hinata protes. Ia mulai takut. Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke kamar pemuda itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas. Tak di gubrisnya tatapan protes dari Hinata. Yang dipikirkannya hanya. Harus segera menyelesaikan kesalapahaman ini.

"Lihat! Aku bahkan punya bukti jika aku meminumnya!"

Naruto membuka sebuah lemari kayu di sudut kamarnya yang di dominasi warna orange dan putih.

Hinata melirik Naruto tak mengerti. Kemudian melihat isi lemari yang ternyata penuh akan deretan botol jus yang sudah kosong.

Naruto mengambil satu diantaranya. Kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. Tepat pada kertas biru yang tertempel disana.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Meminta sedikit penjelasan darinya.

"Tsk! Bahkan, pemiliknya pun tidak sadar. Mana miliknya dan mana yang bukan." Dengus Naruto.

"Eh?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Kemudian, telunjuknya menunjuk kertas memo yang tertempel.

"Lihat, kau selalu menempelkan memo pada botol jus yang kau berikan!" Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

Hinata bersemu mendengarnya. Benar juga. Dia memang selalu menempelkan memo ucapan-ucapan semangat untuk Naruto di sertai namanya di ujung memo. Ya ampun, kenapa Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu?

"J... jadi?" Hinata memerah dan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Tentu saja aku selalu menghabiskannya!" ucapnya antusias.

"Dan, yang kau temukan di bawah meja ku itu milik Ino. Aku tidak menyukai gadis agresif itu. Makanya, jusnya aku taruh saja di sana!" Naruto menaruh kembali botol jus tadi, lalu menutup lemarinya.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ternyata, cintanya tidak sepihak.

"Dan, asal kau tau. Aku menyukai mu! bahkan sejak lama!" sambung Naruto. Namun sedetik setelahnya, Naruto menutup mulutnya. Gawat, dia keceplosan.

Hinata makin bersemu. Beruntung, ia tidak pingsan saat ini.

Kegugupan dan keheningan mulai merambat. Dua makhluk berbeda genre itu saling mencuri pandang dan kemudian akan menunduk malu apabila tatapan mereka saling bersirobrok.

Dan Hinata akan berulang kali mengatakan 'Naruto-kun menyukaiku!' dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Jika pemuda jabrik itu juga menyukainya.

"T ... tapi ..." meski gugup dan terbata, Hinata mencoba bertanya.

" Tapi, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mengungkapkannya selama ini?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bingung harus memberi alasan konkrit seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia harus mengatakan 'Karena Neji kakak mu memberiku persyaratan. Jika ingin mendekati mu. Maka, aku harus terlebih dulu bisa masuk ke Universitas Konoha-universitas paling terkenal di sana-' yah, meski sebenarnya itulah kebenarannya.

"A ... aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat!" jawabnya kemudian. Hinata tersenyum. Tampaknya, dia percaya-percaya saja akan alasan Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat kau mengira 'cinta' itu jauh dari mu

Dan mustahil untuk kau gapai

Sebenarnya, 'cinta' itu juga mendekatimu

Dan sedang berusaha menggapai mu

.

.

.

Neji masih menatap adiknya-Hinata- yang tampak begitu manis berbalut gaun merah muda selutut. Berpadu dengan rambut panjangnya yang di gelung cantik berhiaskan bunga mawar merah kecil disamping gelungannya.

Sejak tadi, Neji terus melakukan hal konyol tersebut. Adiknya kini memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindunginya. Pemuda bodoh yang dulunya Neji tidak yakin jika pemuda itu-Naruto-serius menyukai Hinata. Namun, saat –empat tahun yang lalu- dirinya mendengar kabar jika Naruto dengan otak pas-pasannya, bisa berhasil lolos ujian masuk di Universitas konoha. Neji dengan sangat enggan akhirnya menyerahkan adiknya sesuai perjanjian. Naruto sudah menunjukkan kesungguhannya bukan. Jadi, Neji harus menghargai kerja keras pemuda itu.

Manik bening Neji kembali tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang memasangkan cincin ke jari Naruto. Dua sejoli itu kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Cincin pertunangan telah tersemat manis di jari manis keduanya.

Tamu undangan yang terdiri dari kebanyakan teman alumni kampus mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!" bisik Naruto. Tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata bersemu. "A ... Aku juga mencintai mu, Naruto-kun!" setelahnya, yang Hinata rasakan ialah belakang kepalanya yang di dorong pelan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto menciumnya. Tepat di tengah-tengah ramainya tamu undangan.

Neji membelalakkan matanya. "K ... kau beraninya!" desis pemuda itu geram. Sepertinya dia masih mengidap penyakit sistercomplexnya.

Sedangkan Hiashi, ayah Hinata hanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Tatapan membunuh.

Oh Naruto, berhati-hatilah setelah pesta ini berakhir.

**End**

* * *

**Arigatou minna-san... ^^**

**Sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya... \0o0/**


End file.
